fabesninafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:HouseOfSpongeBobNick/The Fabes
Introduction Hello everyone and welcome to the fourth issue of The Fabes&Nina Wiki Weekly! As this wiki enters it's fourth week, we have 280 articles, 21 users and 3 admins. This wiki just keeps growing and growing! Big News Okay, the news is I am officially moving the newsletter to Sundays so that way I have time to collect information over the weekend. Also, the admins are still in search for a fourth admin, DanBing had this to say, "The admins are now currently chatting to choose an admin! If you still want to be admin, go to Admin Waiting List very quickly! We're sorry it's took so long to choose, so until then, lets keep editing and make this wiki great!" Video Contest Update We only have two videos submitted, so I am officially moving the date to February 28. Please, please, please submit a video. Winner will get User of the Month! Submit your video in the comments. Main Character of the Week This week's main character of the week is... Mara Jaffray!!! Minor Character of the Week The minor character of the week is... Corbierre? Creepy blackbird... User of the Week This week's User of the Week is.......10...9....8...7...6...5....4....3....2...1..... it's Jeminali!!!!!!!!!!!!! Head over to their message wall and wish them congratulations! Poll of the Week Fabina was voted most popular couple with 60% of the votes. The poll for this week is... If Amber returns this season, in which selection of episodes do you think she'll return in? Quiz of the Week The answer to last week's quiz was 2. This week's quiz is a little different. It is which character are you most like? There are 5 questions. Tell us your answers in the comments below and I will tell you on your message wall. * What do you like to do in your free time? ** a) Eat food. ** b) I guess hang around with Sibuna. ** c) Reasearch Egyptianology on the computer. ** d) Watch horror movies!!! * What do you want to be when you grow up? ** a) I don't really care as long as I have food. ** b) A doctor because I get to stab people with noodles. ** c) An egyptianologist ** d) A prank store owner. * How many relationships have you had? ** a) A lot ** b) Boys are scared of me ** c) Only one ** d) Just a few * How would people describe you? ** a) A jock. ** b) Mean and scary. ** c) A geek ** d) A joke. * What is your clothing style. ** a) Sports gear. ** b) Goth. ** c) Nerdy. ** d) Jester costumes. Pairing of the Week This week's pairing is... Jabian!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay! Picture of the Week Episode of the Week This week's episode of the week is... House of Time / House of Aliens! In this episode, The contest for the new School Representative is heating up with Mara running.Jerome asks her out, but gets rejected when he starts insulting Mick. The latest riddle leads Sibuna to the grandfather clock, but when they open it, it's empty. Alfie believes that the cause of the house shaking was because of an "alien mothership" taking off. He is still fishing around so the gang tells him he was right all along about aliens. Then, during a Sibuna meeting, Nina opens the fifth puzzle piece and a secret message appears on the wall of the house itself. Alfie attacks Mrs. Andrews, believing her to be an alien, forcing Fabian and Patricia to tell him the truth about the puzzle pieces and their quest for the treasure. Jerome is helping Mara with her election campaign but then Mick returns, and asks Mara out. She accepts and they become an official couple. Nina goes to visit Sarah who tells her, "You are me." In the attic, she finds a picture of Victor, Rufus, and Sarah in 1960. However, only Sarah had aged. Credits * Quiz and Poll Maker- Tori334 * News Reporter- DanBing * Editor- HouseOfSpongeBobNick And be sure to check back next Sunday for issue 5! Category:Blog posts Category:Newsletter